Como anillo al falange - Life With A Slave-Teaching Feeling
by Alberto Valentin
Summary: Un doctor que vive sumido en su trabajo y estudios es visitado por un hombre extraño a quien salvó. Este hombre buscaba agradecerle, y no conforme con esto, le entregó algo que le hará pasar penurias mentales: una esclava. La ley prohíbe la trata ilegal de esclavos. El hombre extraño lo sabe, y prefiere evitar lo problemático. Este doctor... no le queda de otra, ¿o sí?
1. Caso severo

—Tal vez... ¡Agh, Dios!

Aún seguía escribiendo parte del caso clínico de un paciente. No sabía exactamente qué podría tener. Al parecer sufre de cefalea constante, y el paciente no tiene registros médicos guardados o algún expediente clínico que me ayude a resolver esto. Tal vez tenga la enfermedad de Huntington por su torpe habla y problemas al caminar, pero eso no explicaría sus dolores de cabeza...

—Puedo estar en lo cierto... Aunque es extraño, es como si... No sé, tal vez pudo sufrir algún golpe cuando...

¡Exacto!, puede ser eso. Tendré que realizar una serie de preguntas relacionadas con algún golpe en la cabeza o nuca en el pasado. Estoy cerca de encontrar un tratamiento adecuado... Bueno, no tanto, ya que sería algo grave y tendría que enviarlo a un hospital en la ciudad aledaña.

Me levanto de mi mesa de trabajo en la clínica para dirigirme a mi hogar —aunque, siendo sincero, mi hogar también es la clínica, pues está pegada a mi casa—. Dejo mi bata en el gancho colocado junto a la pared de la puerta y me dispongo a salir.

—Ahh...— suspiro, uno muy largo en realidad.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina por el salón principal para preparar algo para la cena. Aunque dispongo de un sillón, sofá de tres plazas y una mesa de centro en el salón, no se me hace complicado ir y venir para tomar libros de mi "biblioteca" o algún refrigerio. La sala está casi vacía, y por ello me resulta fácil ir y venir sin tener que golpearme la rodilla o tropezar con algún mueble.

Cuando llego a la cocina, observo el reloj pegado a la pared cerca de la alacena.

—Mierda...

Apenas son las cuatro de la tarde, no es la hora de cenar... apenas y comí a las dos. Tal vez estar metido en los casos me terminó dando hambre. Y más con estar encerrado en un lugar con las cortinas cerradas y velas de por medio —me es triste saber que este pueblo aún no tiene electricidad— me hizo confundir la hora.

—No tengo otro remedio que tomar una siesta, ¿no?

Siesta... No tengo sueño. Tampoco sé si pueda dormir con tanto estrés que tengo. Necesitaría algo para dormir... ¡Jah!

Me dirijo al mueble en el comedor donde guardo los vinos, y tomo una botella junto a una copa que siempre dejo ahí. Me recuesto en el sofá y, con la copa y botella en mano, sirvo algo de este... liquido. Y bebo, bebo, bebo, bebo... bebo y... sueño.

—Aún tengo algo de aguante... je,je,je.

Cinco copas de un vino añejado de seis años... grandioso. Además, cumplí mi misión de poder dormir algo. Después de todo, esto me ayudará a tener algo de energía cuando me desvele con el caso de algunos pacientes.

* * *

Unos golpes se oyen en la puerta principal. No me cuesta levantarme y quitarme el poco sueño junto a las legañas de mis ojos, posiblemente, rojos. Me doy unos golpes en la cabeza, soltando un largo y profundo suspiro (algo ronco). Camino hacia la puerta, pensando que tal vez sea algún paciente, puesto que no tengo algún familiar o amigos que vengan a mi casa.

Abro lentamente la puerta para ver a un hombre en el frente de mi casa, vestido de un sobrero y, lo que parece, una gabardina café. Es completamente sospechoso.

—Lo siento, pero la clínica está cerrada— menciono esto, con la voz algo ronca, a la persona delante de mí.

—Saludos, mi buen doctor. Cuanto tiempo sin verlo— responde él con una voz que me deja perplejo, pues es muy gruesa y casi difiere de su apariencia de mediana edad.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Acaso lo conozco?

—Tal vez no me recuerde, pues ha pasado mucho desde que me salvó de morir desangrado por una herida de bala causada por un cliente mío.

Un paciente así... Ah, vagamente lo reconozco. Es más, recuerdo que se fue sin pagar. Y concluyo que este hombre debe ser peligroso si se metió en ese tipo de problemas, puesto que nunca me dijo la causa de su herida...

—Algo, más o menos lo reconozco.

—Bueno, me alegro. Aún sigo agradecido ante lo que hizo ya que, a pesar de saber que si usted se involucraba se metería en problemas, terminó ayudándome. Debe ser la naturaleza de los doctores en general.

¿Naturaleza del doctor?, por favor...

—Me disculpo por marcharme sin agradecerle adecuadamente.

—Sí, la verdad que las necesitaba ya que usted escapó por la puerta cuando terminaba mis anotaciones.

—Miré, olvidemos eso. Como dije, me disculpo por ello —el hombre se rasca la cabeza, su rostro cambió de ser frío a serio—. Le comento que estaba cerca, por ello pensé en venir a darle mi agradecimiento.

¿Agradecimiento, después de tanto tiempo? En estos momentos desearía llamar a la policía. Y la verdad que la idea de que "se desvió para venir a agradecerme" es sumamente sospechosa. Si acaso me pide algo de té, café, o lo que sea, juro solemnemente que cerrare la puerta de un golpe.

—¿Necesita algo más? Digo, antes de proceder con el pago que me debe.

—Oh, no, estoy bien. En realidad, no planeo tomar mucho de su tiempo.

En estos momentos es cuando me estoy asustando, al parecer está sacando algo de su bolsillo.

—Por favor, acepte esto. En ese momento no tenía nada para pagar el tratamiento, por ello tuve que irme de su clínica... Bueno, eso y de que otras personas me pudieron ir a buscar.

El hombre me da un sobre.

—¿Eh?

Dentro de este había más dinero del que podía esperar por el tratamiento.

—Esto es...

—Mi pago se retrasó hasta este momento que estoy presente en su hogar, en serio considérelo como una disculpa por las molestias.

—Mire, en serio que no es...

—Por favor, acéptelo.

Su mirada volvió a la fría, esto sólo me ayudó a reclinar la idea de retractarme de aceptar tal suma de dinero.

—Además... tengo algo más que traje conmigo. Pero, para ello necesito entrar a su casa. Así que: ¿puedo entrar a su casa para que lo discutamos?

—C-claro.

¿Qué piensas, idiota?

—Como esperé de usted, doctor... ¡Oye, ven aquí!

El tipo dirige su voz a la puerta (él ya estaba adentro). Junto a ese grito, entra una persona con una larga tela que cubría su cuerpo y cara. Cuando entra, el hombre le pide que se quite la tela. Quien resulto ser esa persona, me deja perplejo; es una chica... Una chica con cicatrices de, lo que parece, quemaduras. Mal vestida y con el pelo desarreglado.

—Que mier...

—Una persona de altos recursos económicos murió recientemente en un accidente. Al parecer no tenía parientes cercanos, por lo que funcionarios públicos, familiares y amigos llegaron y se llevaron todas sus posesiones.

—Oh...

—Yo tengo unas cuantas conexiones aquí y ahí, por lo que fui suertudo de conseguir parte de lo que sobró. Pero también conseguí cosas que me harán ir a la cárcel —fijó su vista hacia ella—. Sí, está que usted ve es una de esas cosas.

—Espere, ¿de qué está hablando?

—Mire, soy un humilde comerciante ahora; y mi lema es comprar y vender "nada", por lo que algunos compañeros me aconsejaron que vendiera esto de alguna manera, pero... —toma un largo suspiro— Cuando se trata de compra y venta de personas, es un tema problemático desde que la abolición del comercio de esclavos fue aceptada. Estaría bien si el esclavo en cuestión es usado para el trabajo manual, pero no es fácil encontrar a un comprador que escape de esta ley para tener a una mocosa como esta. Si apresuro las cosas, existe la posibilidad que termine sufriendo alguna perdida.

—Escuche, todo esto es enfermizo. No sólo vienes a mi casa sin invitación, ¡también traes algo que me puede causar la ruina!

—Escúcheme y tranquilícese.

Su mirada tras decir eso me dejó helado.

—No es como si necesitara descansar de este caso, así que pensé en no hacer algo estúpido: como dejársela a un loco o mandarla a que se pierda. Por ello deseo que usted entienda que tengo algo de conciencia y compasión como para no hacer esas dos opciones. Deseo evitar lo problemático, y no tengo un lugar en el que pudiera sacar una mano de esto.

—... ¿Y a qué quiere llegar?

—Estaba haciendo negocios por la ciudad, y recordé que me había salvado la vida. Por lo que puedo decir que todavía está vivo... Y no es de mi incumbencia, pero pensé que podría sentirse solo...

—Francamente, no.

—Es un poco repentino... ¿pero tomaría a esta chica?

¡¿Qué?!

—Espere espere espere, ¡yo no aceptaré a esta chica en mi hogar!

—Mire, usted es la única persona en quien me puedo fiar en esta zona. Si desea, puede rechazarla. Pero le comento que tendré que dársela a uno de mis compañeros y él sabrá si venderla o quedársela.

—¡Yo-

—Piénselo, ¿acaso dejara esta oportunidad?

Soy un hombre de ciencia. Toda mi vida no he considerado la idea de tener a una persona que esté en el mismo lugar donde trabajo. Esta niña... lo que sea, me podrá llevar a la cárcel si la policía o la gente del pueblo se entera... Pero, ¿y si no tienen que saberlo? Podría llevarla a un orfanato y decir que la encontré. Creo que es la única forma de deshacerme de ella y evitar que sufra de un destino como esclava.

—... Me convenció. Tomaré a la chica.

—Si es así, nos ayudará tanto a mí como a esta chica.

El hombre hizo una seña, y la chica se acercó al lado de él.

—Esta chica es una esclava sin ningún familiar. Puede ayudarle en la casa, o si usted tiene ese tipo de preferencias, puede tratarla como a su juguete. No hay nadie que pueda oponerse a sus... asuntos.

... Enfermo de mierda.

—Si quiere saber más de ella, puede preguntarle.

—Claro...

—Entonces, debería marcharme antes de que alguien sepa de mi presencia y la de esta chica —alza su mano abierta a la altura de su abdomen, yo rápidamente le estrecho su mano—. Una vez más, gracias por salvarme.

El hombre abrió la puerta y se fue... Ya no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto.

—Encantada de conocerlo, mi nombre es Sylvie. Muchas gracias por aceptarme.

—...

Mi silencio es absoluto.

—No puedo hacer trabajos pesados, pero creo que puedo hacer cualquier tarea simple que usted desee ordenarme —baja su mirada y cierra sus ojos—. De cualquier forma, mi anterior amo gustaba de oír mis gritos.

Creo que me voy a enfermar... ¡Cállate, niña!

—Por favor, tráteme con suavidad.

—Dios... —suspiro— Por favor, ve a tomar asiento o algo. Necesito pensar...

—Como ordene, Amo.

Ella diligentemente va hacia la sala... para tomar asiento en el suelo. Al parecer su anterior amo nunca le brindó una silla. Sólo me encamino al sillón para sentarme... y soltar un poco de mis lágrimas... Ahora ¿cómo lograré deshacerme de ella?


	2. Exploración y reflexion

"¿Ahora que debería hacer?", sólo puedo ver a Sylvie sentada en el suelo. Ella está tranquila, callada... asustada. Observo su mirada; está sin ningún tipo de emoción, casi tranquila. No puedo evitar ver su fisionomía. Tiene un corto y delgado cuerpo, padeciendo desnutrición; y me da repulsión verla con esos trapos. Lo único que resalta de ella de una forma positiva es su cabello, al parecer es plateado... Tal vez está perdiendo melanina, y por ello su cabello está tornándose de este color. Es algo inusual y me es casi una falacia, pero es la única explicación posible que tengo. Y sus ojos... azules, creo que un azul royal según he leído.

—...

El silencio que emana la sala es frustrante. Me es incómodo, pues la presencia de Sylvie es quien la origina... Me estoy lamentando por tenerla aquí...

—¿Algo está mal?

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos mientras la observaba. Sylvie finalmente se da cuenta que la he estado mirando todo este rato, o puede ser que ya lo sabía, pero tal vez decidió hablar hasta este momento.

—Nada.

Mi tono es cortante, Sylvie rápidamente regresa su vista a la nada, evitando mi rostro —quisiera oírme para saber cómo me escuché—.

—... Oye, Sylvie.

—¿S-sí, Amo? —su respuesta cortada, tal vez asustada, me hace tener más pena... y repugnancia.

—Necesito...

No sé qué decirle... Espera... ¡eso es!

—¿Puedo hacerte una exploración física?

¿Por qué harías eso? No tiene sen-... Oh, claro. Si la voy a llevar a un orfanato, significa que debo traer alguna documentación o algo para que así sea aceptada rápidamente. Es una forma eficiente de deshacerme de ella lo más pronto posible y puede que evite sospechas.

—¿Disculpe?

—Exploración física, ¿acaso no sabes qué es eso?

—N-no, en realidad no sé qué es eso. Jamás en mi vida lo he oído.

—Agh... —está chica... Dios santo—. Una exploración física es cuando un doctor, como yo, te pregunta y observa para saber cómo estás.

—¿Es usted un doctor?

¿Eh? ¿Acaso no escuchó lo que dijo el tipo que la traía? O es sumamente olvidadiza... o tal vez intentó ser cortés al no escuchar nuestra platica.

—... Sí, soy un doctor. Y ya que estás aquí, necesito hacer esto para ver cómo estás. Por eso te pregunto si deseas que te haga uno.

—... N-no necesita preguntarme, Amo. Yo haré todo lo que usted me pida.

Está niña es como un ratón. Creo que hasta no le importaría si yo la golpeo o algo así- ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?

—Mira... —me levanto del sillón— Sígueme, ¿está bien?

Ella se levanta y camina hacia mí. Cuando llega a estar a mi lado, puedo observar una clara estimulación de miedo... No le tengo confianza, ¿eh? No me importa. Me dirijo por la puerta que conecta a la clínica, y Sylvie me sigue obedientemente. Cuando estoy ahí, abro la puerta y tomo la bata del gancho. Me la pongo y camino hacia la mesa de trabajo donde abro un tintero, tomo el plumín y un pequeño cuaderno de apuntes. Me siento y le ordeno a Sylvie que se siente en la silla del otro lado de la mesa. Abro la libreta, después sumerjo el plumín en la tinta y lo mantengo cerca de la hoja donde estaré apuntando.

—... ¿Amo?

—Mira, yo te haré unas preguntas, y tú me responderás, ¿está bien?

—Está bien...

Iniciare... esto.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

—Sylvie...

—¿"Sylvie" qué? ¿Acaso no tienes un apellido o tu cabecita no lo recuerda?

—N-no, Amo.

¿Acaso estoy siendo tan grosero? Necesito calmarme, la estoy poniendo nerviosa. Soy un doctor, debo comportarme con profesionalismo.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—... No sé.

—¿Por qué exactamente no lo recuerdas?

—N-no sé cuándo nací.

—¿Y tú cuantos te calculas?

Ella se toma su tiempo para responder.

—Creo... que unos 14. Pues en otoño, por alguna razón, siento que... crezco.

Su voz casi infantil y su físico harían que cualquiera pensará que tenía esa edad. Pero si te pones a razonar, ella puede que tenga alguna enfermedad o alteración biológica... Pero puede que sus años como esclava, la falta de alimentación y, lo que parece, maltratos, han hecho que su cuerpo no se haya desarrollado lo suficiente. Por el momento, anotaré la edad que le estimo... 15.

—¿De qué país provienes o dónde naciste?

—Fue... Reino Unido, aquí... Según oí, en Bristol.

—Ajá... Hmm... ¿Eres alérgica a algo?

—... No sé eso, lo lamento.

Tengo su nombre, genero, edad, alergias y lugar étnico. Ahora mismo necesito valorar sus signos vitales y una somatometría.

—Sylvie —me acerco a ella— necesito revisar tu corazón.

—¿C-cómo es eso? —dice Sylvie, parece curiosa.

—Necesito acercarme a tu pecho y oír tu corazón. Está técnica se realiza para saber que tan bien estás ahí.

—Eso... ¿Usted puede hacer eso?

—Exactamente. Entonces, lo que voy a hacer es pegar mi oreja a tu pecho. No sé si te pueda incomodar, pero es la única forma de hacerlo.

Veo en los ojos de Sylvie que no le incomoda. Tal vez es peor de lo que temí... no conoce el significado de la perversión. Esto de la auscultación inmediata debe realizarse con mucho cuidado para no incomodar al paciente. Sólo con decir que una vez el esposo de una paciente casi me golpea por mencionarle esto, prueba que está técnica es muy drástica. No tengo un estetoscopio para hacer esto, por ello hago la auscultación inmediata... Pero al parecer será diferente con Sylvie...

—En serio debo hacer esto.

—... Amo, no necesita pedir permi-

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero debo seguir el protocolo...

No se opone y me permite acercarme a su pecho. Observo su mirada, tiene los parpados cerrados y está temblando. Tal vez no esté pensando en que estoy abusando de ella, sino que la puedo lastimar.

—Bien...

Ahora que lo veo... sus pechos aún no han crecido adecuadamente, son tan... pequeños. Los siento con la parte lateral de mi cabeza. Mis orejas los tocan... Tan pequeños, suaves, blandos... Algo en mí me hace querer... tocarlos...

—¡Tshh!

¡¿Qué mierda estás pensando?! ¿Por qué pensé en eso? Yo he estado con niños y mujeres, y en ningún momento pensé de esta forma...

—Perdón por eso, recordé algo que me molestó.

—... Sí— responde Sylvie.

... Reflexionare después el "por qué hice eso". Por el momento seguiré. Agarro mi reloj de bolsillo y cuento las veces que respira Sylvie.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...

Y continua la cuenta, debo contar sus exhalaciones e inhalaciones. Con cada paciente que he tratado, nunca le menciono que también observaré su frecuencia respiratoria, pues siempre que se le dice, el paciente cambia su forma de respirar, tal vez por nervios o algo. Por ello inicio con revisar su frecuencia respiratoria y después proseguir con la cardiaca.

Continúo contando. Sylvie sigue inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados; al parecer ya se calmó pues sus respiraciones volvieron la normalidad. En teoría debería de ser 18 a 20 por minuto, y hasta el momento lleva 10.

Pasa el minuto, resultó en 30. Algo severo, pero debo asumir que las extras fueron por el miedo, así que le restaré 2.

Ahora viene la frecuencia cardiaca. Ahora sí me guiare por el reloj para saber cuándo terminará el minuto. Debo ser cuidadoso, pues necesito contar las sístoles que se realizan.

... 73, está normal, no tiene complicaciones. Me retiro de Sylvie y regreso a mi asiento. Logro observar un suspiro de alivio por parte de ella. Tomo el termómetro de la mesa y se lo hago notar a Sylvie.

—Sylvie, creo que ya sabes cómo se usa un termómetro, ¿no?

—Sí...

Lo coloco en su axila derecha. Me mantengo sentado unos cinco minutos. En ese tiempo lo único que puedo hacer es mirar hacia abajo, pues temo incomodar a Sylvie más de lo que ya está.

Retiro el termómetro... 98.6° F, normal. No pienso hacerle una exploración física completa, sólo lo más básico. Necesito su peso y estatura, así podré sacar su índice de masa corporal.

—Sylvie, necesito que me sigas.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la báscula. Le comento a Sylvie sobre lo que se tiene que hacer: pararse ahí y yo la mediré y pesare a la vez. Ella obedientemente —como es de esperarse— sube a la báscula y yo inicio con mi labor.

... Dios.

—Está bien, sígueme.

Los dos nos sentamos nuevamente en la silla. Sylvie pesa 81 libras, esto es preocupante... Y su estatura es de 4 pies y 10 pulgadas. Dividiéndolo estos tres me da un IMC de 17.0... En serio, esto ya me está causando un dolor en mi estómago. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

—... Hace dos días.

... Bien, el dolor se incrementó. Iniciare con las preguntas acerca de ella, más que nada para valorar su estado psicológico y mental.

—Tus... Háblame de tus cicatrices.

—¿Mis cicatrices? Son de hace mucho tiempo, por lo que no me duelen más.

Sus heridas obviamente no son recientes, ni siquiera pasó a mi cabeza la idea de vendarla cuando las vi por primera vez.

—¿Cómo las obtuviste?

—Las tengo desde que unos químicos corrosivos fueron vertidos en mí. Prefiero... no recordarlo...

Cierra sus parpados y se mantiene nuevamente en silencio. Como lo había pensado: sí son quemaduras, pero nunca pensé que fueran por algún corrosivo. Más o menos entiendo cuál era su papel como esclava... pero debo comprobarlo.

—Sylvie, ¿qué clase de vida has tenido hasta ahora?

—¿Cuándo estaba con mi anterior amo? Fui azotada diariamente, entre otras cosas.

Exacto, una esclava para satisfacerse. Al parecer su anterior dueño debió ser sadomasoquista... Dios, ¿cómo pudo hacerle esto a una niña? Hay tanta gente enferma... Pero no te preocupes, Sylvie. Yo te llevare a un orfanato, ahí cuidarán bien de ti y yo saldré ileso de la policía.

—Amo...

—¿Sí? —me toma de sorpresa, pensé que no preguntaría algo mientras le hacía estas preguntas.

—Y-yo no soy muy buena conversando. Lamento mi conducta irres-

—¿De qué estás hablando? No estamos conversando, Sylvie. No tienes que disculparte por algo que ni al caso.

Se queda nuevamente callada. Por mi parte, continúo anotando todo en mi libreta. Escribo en el cuaderno:

n: _Sylvie —sin apellidos—_

gén: _Femenino_

edad: _14-15_

amc/a: _Desconocidos_

t: _98.6°F_

fr: _28_

fc: _73_

lb: _81_

ft: _4_

in: _10_

BMI: _17.0_

Esos son los datos de Sylvie. Por mi parte me dedicare a anotar algunos extras que pueda recopilar.

Eso es todo, he terminado de anotar lo que necesito de Sylvie... Ya basta de estar llenándola de datos y cosas que ni le debe de interesar.

Anoto las ultimas cosas, como su estado mental... Estado mental... estado mental... Creo que sufre de Dapretomanía y disestesia etiópica, o eso puedo suponer. Esta chica... es un caso perdido, a mi parecer. Ella nunca volverá a pensar qué es ser libre, qué es crecer, estudiar y vivir su vida. Espero que en el orfanato puedan ayudarla más de lo que yo puedo. No deseo que vuelva a ser una esclava, tampoco deseo que esté en mi hogar... Pobre de ti, niña, te tocó un destino lamentable.

—Sylvie, puedes regresar a la sala, hemos terminado.

—Gracias por todo, amo.

Ella se va de la clínica. Yo guardo los papeles y acomodo todo en su lugar.

—Esta chica... Dios santo.

¿Qué es esto? Algo en mi... la odia. Tal vez sea el hecho de que esté en mi casa... Y también el hecho de que es una esclava... Los esclavos... Los malditos esclavos, personas que no han hecho nada a alguien, y sufren de la miseria de trabajar sin ningún sueldo, y todavía azotados... Repulsión y odio, eso es lo que siento. Y todos esos sentimientos son reflejados por Sylvie...

Cuando termino de guardar todo, cierro la puerta de la clínica y me siento de nuevo en el sillón... Y fijo mi vista en la esquina, donde está mi "biblioteca"... Es Sylvie, sentada ahí. Al parecer no tiene nada que hacer y sólo se sienta ahí.

—Tsh...

Me froto mi cabello del estrés... tanto que observo como caen mis pelos anaranjados oscuros. Tomo mi reloj de bolsillo para observar la hora, pues veo en las ventanas que ya está oscuro, como si el sol ya se hubiera puesto.

—Las seis, ¿eh?

Creo que voy a hacer la cena pronto... Tal vez una carbonara sería suficiente. Prepararé algo de la leña y la colocare en la chimenea de la estufa. ... Cierto, Sylvie. Tal vez le debería de dar algo de comer... Pan y agua serían suficientes, no creo que necesite ahora mismo una alimentaci-

—¡Dios!

—¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo amo?

Dios... Estoy mal, estoy mal, estoy mal, estoy mal...

—N-nada Sylvie, tu tranquila... ¿Te gusta el pan?


	3. Alimentación y pensamientos

—¿Disculpe?

Idiota, ¡idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves?

—O-olvida lo que dije, Sylvie...

Si le doy pan y agua, puedo caer más bajo de lo que ya he hecho... ¿Y si ella dice que yo le di eso de comer cuando la interroguen? Soy muy estúpido...

Me levanto del sillón, con gran debilidad, y me dirijo a la cocina. Cuando llego ahí, inicio a preparar la estufa. Tomo un poco de la leña almacenado en la esquina, y lo coloco en el fogón. Reviso el humero por seguridad, y procedo a encender un fósforo para soltarlo en la leña. Tomo una olla de la alacena y la coloco en la plancha. Vierto el agua que sobró de ayer junto a la pasta.

—Necesitaré preparar las especias; tomar los huevos, aceite de oliva y queso.

Una vez colocados cada uno de estos ingredientes, pienso por un momento... que esto no será suficiente. Tal vez prepare una ensalada.

Pasa el tiempo... Y, para suerte mía, la comida no se quemó. Tomo algunos platos e inicio a servir.

—Cierto...

Sylvie... Necesito servirle algo a ella. Considerando su desnutrición, debería darle una porción mayor... Eso si tan sólo pudiera. Tendré que ser parcial, nada más; no alcanzará para mí. Divido las porciones y las coloco en cada plato. Voy hacia la puerta y la abro para llamar a Sylvie.

—Sylvie, ve a sentarte en el comedor, por favor.

Obedientemente va hacia la mesa. Cuando se sienta, me dirijo ahí y, antes de que le pueda decir sobre qué comerá, ella habla.

—La cena... ¿está bien que coma sin que no me grite?

... ¡Dios santo! ¡Deja de decir estas cosas, mocosa estúpida!

—El amo es muy compasivo. Muchas gracias.

Sus palabras, junto a sus ojos cerrados, sólo hacen que la esté odiando más de lo que debería. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¡Esta niña debería saber que esta clase de palabras me repugnan!

—... Sí.

Después de asentir, retorno hacia la cocina. Al parecer será así... Tendré que hacer comida para dos personas por ahora, creo que no será ningún problema. Digo, al final ella se tendrá que marchar.

Recojo de poco a poco comida y agua, y las llevo hacia al comedor. Termino primero de dejarle la comida a Sylvie y después la mía. Tomo asiento y me acomodo para la cena.

—Amo... ¿vendrá algún invitado esta noche? Tal vez debería esconderme en algún lugar.

¡Agh! ¡¿Acaso no ves que la comida enfrente de ti es tuya?! Sylvie... en serio que cada palabra propiciada de ti me hace odiarte. ¡Necesito que dejes de decir esas cosas que solo remuelen mi conciencia!

—Esa es TU comida, Sylvie.

—... ¿E-esa es mi comida? —se espasmó cuando dije eso—. No... Mi anterior Amo sólo me hubiera dado pan y agua.

—Yo no soy él. Desde ahora comerás lo mismo que yo...

"¿Lo mismo que yo?" Eso significa que... Ay, Dios. La cantidad de comida que le he servido es muy poca, incluso para mí. Mi conciencia... esta niña necesita comer más que yo... Recojo mi comida e inicio a servir parte de esta en su plato.

—¿Q-qué hace, Amo?

—Necesitas alimentarte. No es un problema para mí, así que no repliques, por favor.

Ella asiente. Espero que eso no haya sonado como una orden... Dios, Sylvie. Llegaré a tenerte odio, pero no es tu culpa... nada es tu culpa. Necesitas alimentarte, yo podré aguantar por hoy.

—... E-entonces gracias por la comida.

—Sylvie, por favor, reza conmigo.

Junto mis manos y las alzo. Ella hace lo mismo que yo.

—¿Has rezado alguna vez?

—Sí, Amo... Muchas veces...

Cierra los ojos junto a mí... No quiero ni pensar qué pensamiento le tendrá a Dios... Ni siquiera sé si sigue creyendo en él...

—Señor, permítenos seguir disfrutando de tus alimentos. También perdona aquellas almas que, aún en su situación — despego mis parpados y observo a Sylvie—, siguen creyendo en ti. Permíteme seguir tratando a toda persona que llegue a mi hogar, y ayúdalos a seguir en tu camino. Amén.

—... Amén.

Los dos tomamos nuestros tenedores. Sylvie lo recoge nerviosamente, y empieza a comer con torpeza... Por mi parte disfruto de la carbonara y ensalada. Como y bebo, cada parte de la pasta se va rápidamente por mi garganta y prosigo nuevamente con la comida. Pero cuando observo a Sylvie... Dios, su expresión es dura, y no parece que esté disfrutando de la comida.

Terminamos de comer. Me limpio los labios con una servilleta y me reclino en la silla.

—... Gracias por la comida —comenta Sylvie.

Se ve preocupada después de haber terminado de comer. Eso... es obvio. Esto fue demasiado para ella, digo, ¿qué persona le daría una comida así, y de tal cantidad?

—... Uhm, ¿Amo?

—¿Sí, Sylvie?

—Esta es la primera vez... que he comido una comida deliciosa.

... ¡Otra vez! ¡Para esto, Sylvie!

—Es también la primera vez que he comido hasta estar satisfecha. Muchas gracias...

Tsh...

—De nada, Sylvie...

Ella no parece que esté diciendo mentiras, pero claramente está ansiosa. Como dije, está confundida debido a este drástico cambio... Maldición, esto es mucho para mí.

Recojo cada plato, cubierto, servilletas y vasos de beber. Sylvie se va nuevamente, indecisa, a la sala; y yo a la cocina. Inicio a lavar cada vajilla. Restregar con el jabón y demás siempre me ha sido tedioso, y peor aún que están los platos de Sylvie.

Cuando llevo la mitad, un pensamiento cruza por mi mente: "¿qué pensará Sylvie en este momento?". No la he tratado mal... ¿o sí? Es decir, no la he golpeado o dicho algo malo. Sí, le he alzado la voz y eso, pero no a extremos. Creo que lo único malo que he hecho... es odiarla en mi mente.

—Sylvie... si tan sólo no te trataras como esclava...

Odio tus palabras Sylvie... no a ti. Eres sólo una niña que ha sido tratada horriblemente... Yo debería odiarme por comportarme así... ¿Por qué no estudie psicología para ayudarte? No debo tratarla mal, ella le dirá al personal del orfanato cómo la traté. Necesito tener cuidado con ella. Esta niña puede que sea mi verdugo en el futuro...

Cuando termino de lavar, dejo secando todas las vajillas y apago las velas de la cocina. Salgo de ahí y observó a Sylvie... Al parecer no hay ningún cambio. Tiene la mirada en el vacío, nada más, algo que sólo ha hecho desde que llegó aquí... ¿Acaso tendrá alma?

Observo la hora... las ocho de la noche; necesito prepararme para la cama. Le hablo a Sylvie para que me siga. Ella va detrás de mí a cada lado de la casa mientras apago las velas. Al final dejo las velas restantes que conectan con mi cuarto, toda la casa se ve sumida en penumbra.

—Amo, ¿Dónde... debería dormir?

Su dormitorio... No pensé en eso. Tal vez... ¡Claro! Afortunadamente hay una habitación vacía que está al lado de la clínica. Me dirijo por la casa a oscuras hacia la habitación. Y con un fósforo, enciendo la vela que está a la par de la puerta.

—¿Está bien que utilice esta habitación? ¿Y esta cama? Estoy bien con dormir en el suelo, Amo.

... No te odio, no te odio, no te odio... ¡Agh!

—Esta es una habitación separada a la clínica. Es una cama extra que hay en caso de un paciente de emergencia.

Eso si el paciente no necesita ser llevado a una Unidad de Terapia.

—... Si ese es el caso, aceptaré agradecida esta habitación.

Antes de que me vaya, Sylvie me llama.

—Uhm, amo... ¿Q-qué me va a pasar de ahora en adelante? ¿Me hará cosas dolorosas y terribles?

... ¡Maldita sea! Es razonable que ella piense que hay algún motivo oculto detrás de la forma en que está siendo tratada. ¡¿Pero en serio ahora?!

—...

Me retiro de la habitación en silencio. N-no sé ni qué decirle, sólo...

—¿A-ah?

¿Acaso eso fue un susto de muerte? ¿Acaso Sylvie pensará que sí le haré algo?... ¡Ya no puedo más! Regreso a la habitación con toda prisa. Veo a Sylvie realizar un espasmo.

—Yo no haré nada como eso, Sylvie...

Observo su mirada... confundida. Siempre está confundida, ¡siempre! Ya... ¡ya no puedo aguantar más!

—De ahora en adelante, olvidarás ese pensamiento. Yo no soy como el hombre que llamas "Amo".

—¿H-habla en serio? Amo, no me importa que me haga cosas dolorosas si a usted le place. Mi anterior Amo disfrutaba mucho de oírme gritar de dolor.

... No puedo. Esto es suficiente.

—Así que, por favor, tenga piedad.

... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso me oyó decirle todo eso?

... Nada. Ella no parece confiar por completo en lo que he dicho, e como si mis palabras fueran en vano. Al parecer Sylvie me hará entrar en una cólera cada que hable mierdas de sí misma por estos días.

—Ah... L-lo siento mucho. Buenas noches, amo.

—... Buenas noches, descansa.

Ella va hacia su cama y se arropa... con miedo. Miedo... Es lo único que siente...

Apago la vela de la habitación y me retiro, cerrando la puerta mentalmente. Me encamino hacia mi cuarto entre la oscuridad. Abro la puerta de mi aposento y enciendo la vela que está pegada a la pared. Me retiro mi ropa y me cambio con mi pijama. Acomodo las mantas de mi cama y coloco mi reloj de bolsillo en la mesita de noche. Apago la vela y retorno hacía mi cama para arroparme.

—Dormir...

¿Cómo podré dormir tras todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy? ¡Tengo a una "esclava" en mi casa! Esa niña me puede mandar a la ruina si se entera la gente... Has traído en mí algo que no he sentido en años, Sylvie: preocupación. Ahora estoy preocupado de lo que me pueda pasar. Necesito alimentarla, necesito tratarla bien, necesito... cuidarla.

—... Exacto.

Si la voy a llevar a un orfanato, entonces tendré que enviarla en buenas condiciones. Yo no podré cuidarla toda mi vida... Soy un "erudito", no necesito estar al tanto más que de mi trabajo. Sylvie sólo hará que me desoriente y termine cometiendo errores.

—Dios, necesito dormir.

Cierro mis ojos... e intento sucumbir al sueño. No me es difícil si no pienso en preocupaciones como... ¿Eh?

...

¡Oh, mierda! ¡El paciente! ¡Se me olvidó termina su caso!

Me quito las mantas y me encamino hacia la clínica con el portavelas de mi mueble a mano.

¿Cómo pude olvidar esto? Mañana debo reunirme con mi paciente, y no podré verle la cara si no tengo todo listo. Necesito escribir cada una de las preguntas e investigar los síntomas. ¡Necesito los libros! Voy hacia la "biblioteca" y tomo los libros que necesito: fisioterapia, trastornos neurológicos y neurociencias en general. Me dirijo a la clínica y dejo los libros en la mesa de trabajo. Enciendo la vela de la mesa, abro nuevamente el tintero y me dispongo a ir por mi... bata... ¿La necesito usar ahora mismo? La bata... Ésta me fue regalada por un doctor de la ciudad. Él me comentó que se ha iniciado a usar por toda Inglaterra con el fin de no ensuciarnos nuestra ropa. Por lo general se debe usar en las clínicas. Yo siempre la uso aquí, pero no cuando voy con un paciente a su casa, ya que sería antihigiénico. Ahora mismo únicamente estaré escribiendo... Dios, si tan sólo tuviera un libro de Semmelweis donde especifique los procedimientos antisépticos.

Inicio el informe del paciente, aun recordando lo que posiblemente tenga. Está más que claro la enfermedad que tiene, y obviamente sé que debe sufrir de alguna contusión cerebral... O peor aún, puede que esté en la clasificación leve de un traumatismo craneoencefálico... Dios, eso... ya es duro. Necesito leer sobre eso y tener todo listo para mañana cuando vaya a verlo. Esto es más drástico que atender a un paciente con un dermatoma afectado... ¿Por qué igualé eso con lo otro?

Escribo... Leo... Anoto... Dios, ¿qué hora es? Reviso el reloj de la pared: las doce. ¿Tanto tardé? Llevo... treinta hojas... A veces me impresiono a mí mismo, pero de igual forma sé que la mitad de todo este reporte va a ser tirado a la basura.

Mientras escribo, un pensamiento sobre Sylvie viene a mí... Debe estar dormida, ¿no? Espero no haberla preocupado cuando salí de mi habitación... Dios, Sylvie... he sido una persona horrible contigo, pero es en parte tu culpa. ¿Quién te hace decir esas cosas? Mañana le remarcaré que ELLA NO ES UNA ESCLAVA. Debo lograr cambiarle esa forma de pensar... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja; ¿cómo harás eso? Escribiste en tu reporte claramente que ella es casi un caso perdido... Mejor regreso con el paciente. Sólo me faltan unas anotaciones para concluir. Necesito estar completamente capacitado en la mañana cuando hable con mi paciente y su esposa. Escuché de él que tiene dos hijos. Creo que se llamaban Violet y Issac... Desearía que Dios hiciera algo, yo no puedo negarlo. Él está en una etapa que irá evolucionando con el paso del tiempo... Apiádate de él, Dios.

He terminado. Acomodo todo y guardo mis cosas. Apago la vela que está en la mesa y me dirijo a la puerta. Me encamino hacia mi habitación. Apago el portavelas y me recuesto en mi cama... sin taparme. No hace frio hoy... Espero que sea así, no quiero padecer de algún problema de la tiroides. "Estamos en verano, idiota" me digo ... tal vez sea eso.

... Oh, me siento cansado. Creo que pasaron trece minutos, pero al fin tengo algo de sueño. Sólo espero que mañana no esté en pésimas condiciones para ir con el paciente. Dormir y nada más, es lo único que ahora mismo debo hacer.

Sólo... dormir...

Dormir…


	4. Reacción y relajación

Las luces del amanecer se entrelazan con las cortinas. No tardé ni unos segundos en levantarme con un respingo de la cama. El sudor, la ansiedad, el miedo... producido de ese sueño profundo y mórbido.

—Buenos días... Amo.

Esa voz... Es Sylvie que está parada en la puerta, con su mirada vacía. Cualquiera se asustaría de verla posada ahí, y peor aún después de tener un mal sueño. Mi mente comprueba e inclusive demuestra lo idiotizado que estaba por el sueño, que no recordaba la presencia de Sylvie en mi hogar.

—D-Dios santo...

—A-Amo, no es por entrometerme en cosas que no me incumben, pero... ¿acaso tiene pesadillas? —su voz demuestra algo de preocupación.

Tal vez me escuchó... A veces me preocupo de qué tan expresivo soy mientras duermo. Es tan obvio el porqué de mis pesadillas... Oh, Sylvie, han pasado dos años desde la última pesadilla que tuve.

—Sí...

—Sabe, Amo, yo cuando tengo pesadillas, pienso...

—No te preocupes por mí, Sylvie. Sólo ve a la sala y espera a que baje.

Hoy acabo de sentir un brillo de esperanza... Sylvie no se ha insultado a sí misma. Esto es... ¿hermoso? Ella se quedó pensando... parece que quiere decir algo, pero únicamente se queda callada. Se termina retirando de mi habitación. Por mi parte, me estiro con la poca energía que tengo y acomodo las cobijas y mantas de mi cama. Salgo de mi habitación para dirigirme al baño. Cuando estoy ahí, tomo la jarra llena de agua y la vierto en el lavabo. Me limpio mi cara, intentando quitarme las legañas y el sudor seco. Al terminar, recojo algo de ceniza y me lo unto en los dientes. Escupo con agua la ceniza restante y observo mis dientes en el espejo... Perfecto, quedaron limpios.

Al terminar, salgo del baño y me dirijo a la sala... Y como le había ordenado, Sylvie está en la sala. Nuevamente sentada en el suelo... No me gusta para nada esto, PARA NADA.

—Sylvie, necesito pedirte algo.

Ella gira lentamente su cabeza hacia donde estoy. Parece un poco preocupada por algo que le pueda decir.

—Hay un sillón y un sofá, si no lo sabes... Puedes sentarte en alguno de ellos.

—Amo, esos asientos son de usted. Y-yo no debo...

Levanto mi mano a la altura de mi pecho, en señal de que pare.

—Sylvie... Agh, escúchame. Me preocupa que estés ensuciándote. Y peor aún... me siento como una persona irrespetuosa. Estás en tu derecho de sentarte en donde te dé la gana, sí; pero eso no implica que debas estar ahí en el suelo.

Había olvidado lo repugnante que eran las palabras y acciones de Sylvie... ¡Dios santo!

—Amo... —se me queda mirando—. E-está bien.

Ella se levanta y camina lentamente hacia el sofá. Puedo observar que está algo preocupada cuando se sienta.

—Haré el desayuno. ¿Te gusta el jugo de naranja, Sylvie?

No sé ni para qué pregunto. Al final dirá lo mismo... Ya no puedo hacer más, ¿no? Digo, aunque pueda...

—S-sí, Amo...

... ¡¿Eh?! N-no sé ni qué responderle... Sólo asiento y me retiro hacia la cocina.

Esto... No sé, estoy conmocionado. Es algo... ¡¿Por qué rayos me alegro?! Dicen que hay que disfrutar de los pequeños detalles, pero esto no es algo como para eso. M-mejor tomo los huevos e inicio a preparar un omelette para comer. Tal vez tenga algo de jamón y queso.

* * *

—Esto es... —dice Sylvie, con un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

—Sí, disfrútalo, Sylvie.

—G-gracias, Amo.

Rezamos e iniciamos a comer. Degusto de mi comida, y Sylvie se le ve aún preocupada, pero no tanto como ayer. Además... esta escena que estoy presenciando es algo... decente, puesto que me recuerda a la escena típica de un padre (con su pijama) e hija comiendo en la mesa... Ja, ja, ja, ja, a veces mi imaginación se le va un poco la olla.

Consumiendo mi desayuno, me inicio a preguntar algo que no debería estar pensando en un momento como este... "¿Aún no estarán en quiebra los comercios o algunos vendedores en el mercado del pueblo?" Al parecer hay una deflación y problemas comerciales con el país. Sólo sé que Alemania, junto a Francia, les está dando mayormente. No sé qué haré si esto se prolonga y este pueblo termine en una ruina total... Dios, esto es horrible. No creo que volvamos a tener nuevamente la paz en el país.

Terminamos de desayunar. Cuando estoy a punto de levantar los platos, Sylvie me mira con inquietud.

—¿Pasa algo, Sylvie? —pregunto a ella, pero no sé exactamente si sea algún problema o únicamente me está viendo.

—Amo... ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

... Ah, ya. Debe querer agradecerme por las comidas que le he hecho. No sería un problema decirle que sí o algo.

—Como esclava, no puedo esperar y ver cómo trabaja en la casa.

... Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Sylvie, Dios santo, esta niña... ¡Maldición! ¿Su mentalidad de esclava le estará haciendo pedirme esto? ¿Tal vez está preocupada de ser desechada si no hace nada? Maldita sea...

—...

Esto... No sé... Ya no sé qué hacer contigo, Sylvie. Intentaré darme la idea de que sólo buscas una forma de pagarme, nada más. Si te voy a hacer "trabajar", entonces que sea con las tareas domésticas SIMPLES.

—P-puedes ayudarme con los trabajos simples, Sylvie. Puedes e-empezar lavando los platos.

—Sí, entiendo. Limpiando y lavando los platos —todo esto lo dice con sus párpados juntados—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Ella se lleva cada objeto y se dirige a la cocina. Yo me quedo en la silla, aguantándome las ganas de golpear algo... No hay más remedio que respirar y exhalar... "¿Acaso deseas tener taquicardia a esta edad?" me digo. Necesito controlar esto...

Me levanto de la silla y... ¡Por Dios santo! Apenas vi el reloj: ya son las diez de la mañana. ¡Necesito vestirme rápido y ver a mi paciente!

Me dirijo, a paso veloz, al baño y procedo a desvestirme. Tomo una de las cubetas que tengo de agua y lleno la bañera casi al tope. Coloco los productos de higiene, y me meto en la- ¡Maldita sea, está fría!

* * *

—... Y-ya pasó el frío.

Inicio a limpiar cada zona de mí. Tengo algo de prisa, y la verdad que no me da el tiempo suficiente de disfrutar de mi baño.

Pasa el tiempo. No sé si ya esté lo suficientemente limpio; pero como dije, no hay tiempo. Salgo de la bañera y me seco con la toalla que siempre dejo en el baño. Me envuelvo con ella y... Agh, tendré que tirar el agua de la bañera después.

—Si tan sólo implementaran un drenaje en el pueblo... —suspiro y me retiro del baño.

—¡Uah!

—¡Ah!

Cuando salí del baño, me topé de golpe con Sylvie. Ella fue quien más sufrió de esta horrible situación, pues está tirada en el suelo junto a una toalla que, posiblemente, traía para mí. La levanto y sólo puedo decirle un sincero "Perdón, Sylvie". A lo que ella sólo responde con un ruborizado de pura vergüenza.

—A-Amo, veo que ya tenía una toalla...

—No tenías que haberte molestado en hacer esto. Lo lamento mucho.

Recojo la toalla del suelo y me retiro rápidamente a mi habitación. Cuando cierro la puerta, puedo oír un fuerte suspiro proveniente de Sylvie... Esta situación me quito (al menos) el malestar de la bañera. Pero eso no quita el hecho que debería agradecerle a Dios, pues el golpe no hizo que el mal nudo de la toalla se hubiera desenvuelto en ese momento... Que horrible situación pudo ser si ocurría eso.

Inicio a preparar todo: ponerme mi camisa blanca, pantalones y chaqueta negra. Al vestirme adecuadamente, me pongo mis zapatos y recojo mi reloj. Tomo algo de la cera que dejo en la mesa de noche. Me peino con el cepillo y cera para después salir a paso veloz hacia la clínica. Agarro mi cabás y guardo lo necesario junto a algunas anotaciones para el paciente. Cuando termino, me dirijo a la puerta de la clínica donde veo a Sylvie, parada ahí mismo.

—Amo, ¿va a salir?

... ¡Rayos!, se me había olvidado. ¿Qué haré con Sylvie mientras no estoy? ¿Qué cosa podría distraerla? Tal vez... Primero le explicaré.

—Voy a ir a ver un paciente. Es de suma importancia, por ello estoy vestido de esta manera.

—... Y-ya veo. No esperaba más de su vestimenta tan... formal.

¿Formal? ¿Qué vestían en el lugar donde estaba an-? Mejor ni lo pienso...

—Necesito que te quedes aquí. Puedes leer mis libros o inclusive dormir algo. Eso sí, no entres a la clínica ni SALGAS. ¿Está bien?

Se toma su tiempo para responder. Debe estar debatiéndose qué decir.

—Haré lo que usted diga, Amo. Mientras no sean cosas dolorosas, pero... Sólo no intentaré desobedecer lo que el Amo me quiera hacer.

... Quiero... tocar su cabeza...

—Sylvie... No digas eso, por favor.

Poso mi mano en su cabeza... Su cabeza tan pequeña. Su cabello plateado... tan suave... Quiero... Oh... Sylvie, ¿quieres saber cómo es tu Amo actual? Te demostraré que no soy tu anterior Amo. ¡No soy un maldito miserable como ese tipo!

Acaricio la cabeza de Sylvie. Intento hacer lo posible para hacerlo con cuidado... Ohh, se siente extraño. Es como si acariciara a un cachorrito.

—... Uhm, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿E-está acariciando mi cabeza? Está bien, pero...

Estoy agradecido de que sepas qué es acariciar. Pero no tanto por el hecho de que esto, en teoría, es una forma de mostrarte "AFECTO".

Continuo por un rato. Sylvie se ve tensa y confundida; esto es obvio. Apuesto que nadie le habrá hecho esto sin terminar en un golpe o algo peor. Sigo intentando ser algo suave y gentil, buscando una forma de demostrarle a Sylvie algo de "afecto".

—...

No tiene ninguna reacción en particular... Vamos, muéstrame algo que me diga que estoy haciéndolo bien.

—... ¿Hay algún significado en hacer esto? —pregunta Sylvie, viéndome con sus ojos vacíos.

... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿esto no es acoso?... Bah, no me importa. Lo que debería importarme es que entiendas lo que estoy tratando de trasmitirte.

—No... entiendo, realmente...

Pues entenderás hasta que dejes de tratarte como mierda, Sylvie. No para-

...

¡El paciente! Dejo a Sylvie, tomo mis llaves y corro rápidamente hacia la puerta. No podré terminar de demostrarle algo de lo que en realidad necesita, pero terminaré con esto cuando regrese a la casa.

* * *

El pueblo está tranquilo, como siempre. El frío de la noche aún se conserva en las calles, y el vago ruido del lugar me hacen sentir algo de comodidad. Lamentablemente sólo puedo apresurarme para ir directo con mi paciente.

—Debo llegar, debo llegar...

Seguía a toda prisa. No quería pararme en ningún momento. No deseo que algo o alguien me-

—¡Caballero, espere!

Una mujer joven, vestida de camarera (color azul), botas y con un aura bastante espeluznante, se planta enfrente de mi camino. La impotencia que tengo ahora es alarmante, pero debo mantener el control.

—Perdone —digo esto, mostrando mi cabás—, pero no tengo tiempo y en serio necesito ir a un lugar.

—¡No tomará ni dos minutos lo que haré!

... ¡Maldita sea!

—Caballero —da un pequeño salto y me entrega una hoja—, tome.

Esto... es un folleto. Al parecer de una cafetería que se llama "Lancaster". Menciona que da todo tipo de comida... ¿He inclusive comida elegante?... es extraño.

—La apertura será mañana. Si gusta, podrá pasar y disfrutar de todas las comidas que ofrecemos~

Su carácter es... demasiado amigable. Pero ella parece tener arriba de los dieciocho años... ¿Acaso tendrá un trastorno de déficit de atención?

—Gracias... Veré si puedo ir.

—También tenemos una promoción que incluye un pastel gratis y...

—Escuche, señorita —declaro—, no tengo tiempo. Debo llegar con un paciente a las once. Así que, si me disculpa...

—¡¿Eh?! Pero si son las nueve de la mañana. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

N-nue... ¡¿Nueve de la mañana?!... ¡Carajo, olvidé que hoy era el cambio de horario!

—Si gusta, puedo hablarle de...

—¡Mira!... —declino— ¿C-cuál es su nombre?

—Nephy, Nephy Winters.

—Escucha, Nephy. La verdad que ahora mismo me siento como un total imbécil, así que-

—¡Oh! No tiene por qué sentirse así. Usted no tiene la culpa, ¡la culpa es de nuestro cerebro que a veces nos falla!

La actitud de esta chica hiperactiva es... muy dulce. Aunque sigue siendo algo extraña. Suelto una pequeña risa. El odio que ahora mismo le sentía... se fue, y con gran razón. Al parecer estaba a las prisas a lo idiota.

—Sí... Bueno, ahora debería regresar a mi cas-

—O tal vez quiera oír nuestro menú para saber más de lo que podría ordenar~

—-... ¿Cuánto tardarás? —digo, colocando mi cabás en la acera.

—¡Nada más un momento!

Intento poner atención a sus comentarios sobre la cafetería... Pero la verdad, oírla decir un montón de comida no me es interesante. Espero ahí mientras termina y, cuando lo hace, fija su vista en mí.

—Espere... Ahora que lo veo, no parece algo joven como para ser un estudiante... ¿Es acaso usted un doctor?

... Guau, eso dolió...

—¡Sí!, debe serlo —exclama—. Yo sólo sé que los doctores y estudiantes llevan ese tipo de bolsas.

—Sí, soy un doctor...

—¡Guau!

Su emoción se hace notar con su grito. Y la verdad que agradezco a Dios que no hay nadie ahora mismo en esta calle, pues no soportaría las miradas dirigidas hacia mí y ella.

—Perdone por no saber de usted —explicó ella—, apenas me mudé aquí por mi hermana.

¿Saber de mí?... Ah, ya. Lo típico de un pueblo es conocer al médico, por lo que eres un desconocido si no sabes quién es.

—Ejem, disculpe, pero usted no me dijo su nombre —pregunta ella.

¿Mi nombre...? Que irrespetuoso soy.

—Franz. Franz Ewald Weinmann —respondo.

Levanto mi mano para intentar tomar la suya y así poder saludarla. Pero en lugar de eso, ella simplemente me la estrecha y la sacude con todas sus fuerzas...

Ay.

—¡Un gusto conocerlo Franz Ew-wa-ld...! Wen-Wein-ma-

—¡Sólo Franz!, por favor... —suplico.

—¡Un gusto conocerlo, Franz! —continuó, con entusiasmo y sacudiendo frenéticamente mi mano.

Ella al final la suelta. Sólo puedo tomar mi pobre mano e intentar frotarla del dolor. Esta chica/señorita... es extraña. Nada más que agregar.


End file.
